A a S
by Rizel
Summary: Una información sobre este fic!
1. XXII,Cuando todo parece no tener arreglo

**La mayoría de los personajes e lugares utilizados, pertenecen a J.K Rowling, el restro, junto con gran parte de la historia, son sólo mios ;)!**

**XXII: "Cuando todo parece no tener arreglo"**

"Lily, mamá está viva" Esa frase seguía dándole vueltas en la cabeza. Ya se encontraba en su hogar, encerrada en su habitación, ni siquiera a Fran, quien estaba viviendo con ellos, había dejado entrar, quería estar sola, no quería saber de nada ni de nadie. Cómo era posible? Todo este tiempo creyéndola muerta para que finalmente su media hermana le saliera con la sorpresa de que no sólo estaba viva, si no que estaba siendo ayudada por Voldemort. Voldemort! Ese infeliz que había tratado de lastimarla y lastimar a todos los que quería. El verdadero padre de Fran, el que había asesinado a sus padres, el que había hecho que su mejor amiga, quien era como su hermana, hubiese intentado matarse! El que había matado a los padres de James.

James. Por mucho que hubiese tratado de olvidarlo nada cambiaba, seguía enamorada de él como una idiota. Abrazó fuertemente su almohada, las lágrimas nuevamente amenazaban con salir junto con los recuerdos de esa mañana.

**(Flash Back)**

-Viva- susurró, no lo podía creer!

-Sí, está viva- le dijo con la voz cortada- Siento haberte mentido-

-Lo sientes?- le dijo enfadad- De verdad lo sientes?- Esa chica no era su hermana! Ella sólo era odio y destrucción.

-Lily…- susurró con pena.

-Lily nada! Me mentiste! Me mentiste con algo sumamente importante! Sabías que cuando te encontré lo único que quería era saber de mamá! Pero no! No encontraste nada mejor que inventar que mi madre estaba muerta, mientras me quitabas al chico más importante de mi vida!- Le gritó sin ser conciente de que estaban siendo observadas por un gran número de personas.

-Yo no tenía otra opción!- le gritó Alessa, llorando desesperadamente- De verdad que no tenía otra opción!-

-No tenías otra opción?! Por favor Alessa! No sigas fingiendo como si de verdad te doliera todo lo que me hiciste!- Le dijo mientras se pasaba la mano fuertemente por los ojos, no quería llorar y no lo haría! No frente a ella!- Al principio actuaste como si no me conocieras! Luego vas, besas a James y me sueltas sin un mínimo de consideración que mi madre, la cual estoy buscando desde que nos abandonó, estaba muerta! Luego trato de asimilar la información y entras a mi colegio para intentar quitarme a mi novio, cosa que te salio bastante bien, luego vas y me dices que en realidad él me ama y todas las veces que los vi besándose era porque siempre eras tú la que se lanzaba y cuando decido tomar tu consejo y darle una maldita segunda oportunidad! Los veo besándose de nuevo! Sin mencionar que le hiciste un daño terrible a Fran, quien ha sabido ser hermana sin tener el maldito lazo sanguíneo! Así que deja de fingir que de verdad te importa!- Ya no podía aguantar las lágrimas.

-De verdad… de verdad… yo… lo…- pero Lily la volvió a interrumpir.

-Lo sientes? A quién le estás montando un espectáculo ahora? Porque de verdad ya no te creo nada pequeña mentirosa! Vete con James y vete con la persona que fue mi madre! Vete con todos los que alguna vez me importaron, pero a mi, déjame tranquila! Ya me robaste todo lo que una vez quise! Me robaste a mamá y me robaste a James! Destruiste a mi mejor amiga! Qué quieres? A Will? Trata de ponerlo en contra mía! No creo que te resulte tan difícil! Ya has destruido más de lo que podría haber imaginado, no creo que esto sea un imposible para ti, verdad? O también quieres a Dan? Ve a buscarlo, eres casi idéntica a mi, por eso Él se te acercó, no? Si ya me robaste a la persona que dijo amarme a pesar de todo no creo que se te complique tanto quitarme a alguien a quien sólo le gusto, pero a mi déjame tranquila! No te quiero volver a ver más en mi vida! Y no te preocupes, no le voy a contar a nadie tu pequeño secreto! Puedes vivir tranquila y si ves a esa persona dile Gracias, muchas gracias por mostrarme la verdadera cara de las personas- Y se fue entre la multitud dejando a una Alessa destruida.

**(Fin Flash Back)**

No sabía de donde había salido todo eso, pero se sintió tan libre luego de haberlo gritado. No se había percatado que había tanto público, pero aun que lo hubiera hecho no le habría importado, por lo menos eso creía, hasta que una fuerte mano la atrapó. En ese preciso momento todo se detuvo. Sabía que era él, pero no se había sentido lista! No había estado preparada para enfrentarlo, pero había sido demasiado tarde. Todavía recordaba esos ojos, esos ojos que no supo descifrar. No podía caer, no más! Aun que tal vez, después de todo lo que le dijo, él no iba a intentar nada por recuperarla.

**(Flash Back)**

-Suéltame- le dijo sin fuerza.

-No quiero- le dijo firme- No hasta que te lleve a un lugar apartado para que conversemos-

-No quiero hablar- le dijo sin despegar la mirada del suelo- Menos contigo- Sintió como él apretaba mucho más su mano.

-Pues tendrás que hacerlo, te guste o no-

-Típico de ti- le dijo levantando la cabeza y soltándose rápidamente- Desde cuándo te ha importado lo que me gusta o no?-

-No seas así, sabes que siempre me ha importado, pero ahora vendrás conmigo- y le volvió a tomar la mano.

-Por una vez en tu vida Potter, te importaría pensar en que lo que yo quiero? Que lo haces me puede hacer daño?!- Le gritó, el chico se detuvo inmediatamente- Deja sólo de pensar en ti! Deja de creer que con sólo una sonrisa vas a poder hacer que todo se me olvide!-

-Sé que no puedo hacer eso, pero quiero que hablemos!- le dijo volteando- Quiero que puedas contarle a alguien lo que tienes adentro, guardártelo no te está haciendo bien-

-Qué irónico, no?- le dijo la chica con una sonrisita- Tú pidiéndome que te cuente que es lo que me tiene mal- dijo riendo secamente.

-No encuentro la ironía en que me preocupe por ti Lily- le dijo molesto.

-No? Pues creo que hace un tiempo yo quería que hicieras lo mismo- le dijo mirándolo con desafía- Que contaras conmigo y que me dijeras lo de tus padres-

-Eso es diferente- le dijo seriamente.

-Cierto! Cuando se trata de ti, todo es diferente! Cuando se trata de hablar sobre lo que te pasa es totalmente diferente!- Le gritó- Pero si se trata de mi, tengo que decirte todo? Tengo que contarte mis problemas? Tengo que contarte por qué estoy mal?!-

-SÍ! SI TIENES QUE HACERLO!- le gritó el morocho perdiendo la paciencia- porque tú de verdad me importas! De verdad quiero ayudarte a resolver tus problemas! Tú muchas veces, sin saberlo, me ayudaste a resolver los míos!-

-Y se supone que así me voy a sentir mejor?- le dijo con frialdad- Me voy a sentir liberada? Debería sentirme feliz porque el grandísimo James Potter muestra preocupación hacia mi?- le dijo con burla- Pues entiende que no todos somos como tú, cada uno tiene que superar sus problemas como quiera- le dijo, repitiendo una frase que James había dicho y que se le había quedado grabada.

-Para de burlarte Lily! Esto es de verdad!- le dijo, intentando tranquilizarte y mirando bastante feo a todos los curiosos que se encontraban en el pasillo escuchando la discusión.

-Tan real como lo que tuvimos?- Le dijo con dolor- Potter, déjame tranquila y piérdete!- Le dijo mientras trataba de irse del lugar.

-Sabes que lo que tuvimos fue real…- Iba a seguir tratando de convencerla, pero la chica volteo con fuego en los ojos.

-Real?! Por favor! Era real hasta que tocábamos el tema prohibido! Tema del que hablaste con mi hermana! No conmigo!- le soltó.

-Eso es lo que te molesta?- le dijo con dulzura- Sientes que te cambie por tu hermana?- Y se sorprendió al escuchar la risotada que Lily lanzó.

-Sentirlo?- le dijo con rabia- Fue lo que viví Potter! Fue lo que vi desde el momento en el que Alessa apareció! Debió ser divertido, no?- le dijo- Debió encantarte tener a dos hermanas bajo tu control, a cualquiera le hubiese encantado-

-Sabes que no fue así-

-No? Oh! Potter, siento mucho haber confundido todas las señales- le dijo con sarcasmo- Siento haber creído que las cientos de veces que los vi besándose eran porque sentían algo más el uno por el otro! Siento haber creído que el hecho que le hayas contado a ella y no a mi algo tan importante como la muerte de tus padres me haya hecho creer que sentían algo el uno por el otro!-

-Lily, eso lo arreglaremos después!- le dijo exasperado- Ahora lo que importa es saber como te sientes! Me interesas tú!-

-Cómo me siento?!- le gritó- Que considerado en preguntar! Me siento traicionada! Me siento idiota! Me siento estafada! Me siento cambiada! Me siento de tantas formas Potter, que no creo que llegaras a entenderlas!- le dijo derramando pequeñas lágrimas- Sabes lo peor de todo?- le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa- Lo peor es que te creí. Sin importar nada te creí. Todas las veces que me dijiste Te quiero, te creí. Todas las veces que dijiste que te preocupabas por mí, te creí. Todas las veces que me decías que siempre me protegerías, te creí. Siempre te creí…- terminó en un susurro.

-Pecas- le susurró James, mientras se acercaba a ella para abrazarla, pero Lily lo empujó.

-No más Pecas, Potter! No más Lily quien te cree todo! No más Lily que da sin recibir nada! No más Lily para engañar!- le gritó- Lo que sea que tuvimos termino! Terminó para siempre! Ahora simplemente te quiero lejos! Lo mas lejos posible!-

-Sabes que eso es mentira- le aseguró.

Lily lo miró fijamente. Una mentira? Era en realidad una mentira? De verdad lo quería lejos?

-Es verdad James- Le dijo con calma, una calma que hasta a ella le extrañó- Yo ya no te puedo perdonar, no más- le dijo con pena- Tal vez si no hubiese sido con mi hermana... tal vez si me hubieses hecho menos daño…- pero el chico la interrumpió furioso.

-Y todo el daño que me hiciste a mi? Y aún así estoy acá intentando arreglar nuestra situación porque te quiero junto a mi Lily!- le gritó- O cómo crees que me sentí al saber que me habías engañado?- Lily lo miró comprendiendo. Ella también le estaba haciendo daño- Pero aún así estoy aquí, olvidándome de mi orgullo!- Era cierto, James estaba ahí, tratando de recuperarla. Tal vez… tal vez… tal vez podría darle una oportunidad, no?- Si yo quisiera podría tener a cualquier chica a mis pies, no tendría por qué andar rogándole a nadie por su atención- Ahí fue donde Lily lo miró con rabia en sus ojos-

-Tienes razón- le dijo intentando calmarse, el chico la miró confundido- puedes tener a quien se te ocurra- en los ojos de James se reflejó algo parecido al temor- Desde la más pequeña de Gryffindor hasta la más peligrosa de Slytherin- luego lo miró directamente a los ojos- pero no encontraste nada mejor que involucrarte con mi hermana, de todas las mujeres del colegio escogiste justo a mi hermana- y le sonrió falsamente- Así que dime Potter, que es peor, que yo te haya hecho creer que te estaba engañando hace un buen tiempo o que tú efectivamente me engañaras con mi hermana?- le dijo como si de verdad lo estuviera pensando- Además, si te es taaaaan fácil conseguir a quien se te ocurra- le decía mientras comenzaba a fulminarlo con la mirada-ENTONCES NO SÉ QUE SE SUPONE QUE HACES ACÁ!- de verdad que era un idiota! Y ella estaba pensando en volver a intentarlo- Ve y métete con quien se te ocurra, por qué no veo que puede ser peor que verte con mi hermana!-

-Lily, para- le pidió el chico. Ella tenía razón, él le había hecho cosas mil veces peores. Se había involucrado con su hermana, sin importar las razones de por qué lo había hecho, simplemente lo había hecho, además de haberle confiado uno de sus más grandes secretos.

-Qué pare? No se suponía que querías saber lo que me estaba pasando Potter?- le dijo enfadada- No eres más que una maldita basura!- le dijo con odio- Una maldita basura que necesito eliminar lo más rápido posible!- le dijo mirándolo directamente a los ojos- Una maldita basura que lo único que sabe hacer es ensuciar todo lo que está a su alrededor y lo contamina todo sin importarle nada ni nadie!- Nunca en su vida lo había mirado con tanta rabia, pero necesitaba hacerle daño! Ya estaba cansada de ser la que se guarda las cosas!- Una maldita basura, eso es lo que eres James Potter. Exactamente igual a Alessa, no sé como no me di cuenta que eran tal para cual! Todavía tienes ganas de saber lo que me está pasando? Todavía no te quedó suficientemente claro?-

El chico no sabía que responder. Se había quedado helado. Ella de verdad pensaba eso de él? De verdad creía que era una maldita basura?

-Tú…- no quería hacer la pregunta, pero lo necesitaba- de verdad crees eso?- Lily lo miró arrogantemente.

-Por supuesto- Finalizó alejándose finalmente del pasillo, sin percatarse del estado del chico del cual estaba enamorada.

**(Fin Flash Back)**

Luego de esa conversación no se habían vuelto a ver. Habían llegado a la estación y cada uno siguió su camino. Su padre había dicho algo sobre ordenar las cosas pata un viaje a Italia a lo cual la pelirroja había contestado que ella se quedaría en casa y su madrastra la miro por un buen rato mientras su padre la estaba retando e intentaba de convencer que debía ir con ellos, hasta que sorpresivamente Isabella intercedió por ella y le dijo a Lily que si ella quería eso la dejarían en Londres, pero que tenía que arreglar sus problemas y dio por finalizada la conversación.

Seguía recordando los sucesos de ese día mientras el anochecer llegaba. Su familia partiría mañana, Fran iría con ellos para ver todo lo de sus padres, le dolía no estar con ella, pero su amiga la había entendido. La conocía mejor que nadie y sabía que lo que menos quería era encontrarse con Alessa. En Londres por lo menos podía no salir de su casa y así no enfrentar a James.

Había sido cruel con él, lo sabía, pero era lo que había sentido y seguía sintiendo. Él tal vez sentía algo por ella, pero no era suficientemente fuerte como para mostrarle al verdadero James bajo toda esa capa de arrogancia, galantería, altanería y miles de cosas más que no estaba interesada en recordar, porque pasara lo que pasara siempre terminaba pensando en él!

Sin importar nada su mente la traicionaba! La hacía preguntarse que estaría haciendo y si le había dolido todo lo que le dijo, porque pese a que de verdad había sentido cada una de las palabras que dijo le había dolido ver esa expresión es su rostro… esa expresión en sus ojos… cómo si de verdad le hubiese clavado una daga en una herida que aún no terminaba de sanar y peor aún! Se había dedicado a enterrarla lentamente para que el dolor fuera mayor…

Basta ya! Se dijo, no podía seguir preocupando por alguien que la había dañado tanto. Ahora debía concentrarse en su madre y en Will. Qué haría? ÉL por suerte se iba a Italia así que no tendría que contarle nada todavía.

-Debo encontrarte- susurró.

-Y eso es lo que haremos, toma tus cosas, nos vamos- le dijo una voz demasiado familiar, la cual estaba extrañando con toda su alma pero que también quería lo más lejos posible.

-James?- le dijo sorprendida.

-Qué estas esperando?- le dijo- Arregla un poco de tu ropa, nos vamos a Italia por nuestra cuenta-

-Se puede saber de qué estás hablando?- le dijo levantándose.

-Hablo de encontrar a tu madre-

-Qué?- Ese era James? Era el chico con el cual había tenido una de las discusiones más grandes de su vida? No podía ser.

-No puedo creer que no pensaras hacerlo- le dijo acercándose a su closet.

-Qué haces?- le preguntó sin poder procesar la información. Acaso el haber estado casi 12 horas la había dejado idiota? Desde cuando estar de vaga hacía que la gente alucinara?

-No es obvio Pecas?- le dijo con una sonrisa- Elijo la ropa que llevaras a nuestro viaje, no será mucha pues debemos llevar poca para estar ligeros y movernos con libertad por Europa, aun que conociendo a Voldemort, lo más probable es que se haya llevado a tu madre del país y esté escondida en algún lugar de Europa, pero debemos partir por Italia, ya que ahí fue donde comenzó todo- le dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo ver a James Potter ordenándole un bolso a Lily Evans.

-Alto!- Le dijo interponiéndose entre el bolso y James, sin ser conciente de lo cerca que había quedado del chico- Ir a Italia? Juntos?-

-Sé que no le dijiste a nadie sobre lo que Alessa te contó, así que supuse que no querrías ir a Italia después de la conversación que tuviste con ella, así que vine a ayudarte a salvar a tu madre- y no se preocupó de apartarse de la chica, le gustaba tenerla cerca.

-Cómo supiste lo que Alessa me contó?- Le dijo seria.

-Lo escuché junto a otros cuantos alumnos- le dijo recordándole la discusión de esa mañana- Pero creo que sólo yo entendí gran parte de la conversación, y después de nuestra discusión fui a hablar con Alessa para saber que ocurría- y antes de que Lily pudiera protestar- Ya que tú no me quisiste contar-

-Creí que todo había quedado claro entre nosotros Potter- le susurró.

-Que esté haciendo esto no es porque no me haya quedado claro lo que conversamos- Y acortó aún más las distancias- Y pese a que no creas ninguna palabra de lo que digo- Se acercó más, a la altura de su oído y le susurró- Te quiero Lily y aun que sigas pensando que soy una basura, te voy a ayudar a encontrar a tu madre! La voy a liberar de ese bastardo! No por Alessa ni por Will, si hago esto es porque me importas más de lo que jamás pensé que me llegarías a importar- Y se alejó, dejando a Lily hecha un nudo de confusiones. Ella había esperado que la besara, y parece que él leyó su pensamiento.

-No es que no quisiera besarte- le dijo de espaldas a ella- pero si lo hago ahora es como si te presionara y estarías confirmando lo que crees de mi –Luego volteó y la miró directamente a los ojos- Cuando nos volvamos a besar va a ser porque tú me beses, yo no te voy a volver a obligar a nada- Lily no sabía que decirle, observó como el chico se dirigía al balcón- Mañana despídete de tu familia como si de verdad te fueras a quedar-

-Quién se va a quedar acá en mi lugar?- Preguntó, interrumpiéndolo.

-Remus-

-Y en tu casa? Qué le dijiste a tus abuelos?-

-Les dije que me iría con Sirius a recorrer Europa- dijo sin voltear.

-Y dónde estará Sirius en realidad?- A James le estaba molestando el cuestionario de Lily y aún más el tono que estaba usando, como si no creyera en absoluto que él había planeado todo cuidadosamente.

-En Europa- le dijo con tranquilidad- Él debe resolver ciertos problemas, así que no te preocupes está todo cubierto, no tienes razón para…- pero los labios de Lily lo interrumpieron.

Fue un beso tan dulce y al mismo tiempo tan distinto a todos los demás, como si con ese beso Lily le estuviera diciendo lo que de verdad sentía. Él profundizó un poco más el beso, quería sentirla, absorber su sabor al máximo! Parecía como si no la hubiese besado en años y se daba cuenta porqué la extrañaba tanto, de pronto la chica comenzó a separarse con una dulce sonrisa y cuando James intentó atrapar nuevamente sus labios, la chica puso un dedo en su boca.

-Prometiste que no me obligarías a nada- le dijo aún con los ojos cerrados- Que si nos besábamos era porque yo te besaría- James la miró con una enorme sonrisa.

-Eres una tramposa- pero de pronto se puso serio y Lily abrió los ojos- Por qué lo hiciste?-

-Porque quería hacerlo- fue la sencilla respuesta de la chica- No significa que te haya perdonado Potter- le aclaró- Pero me pareció apropiado por todo lo que estás haciendo por mi- finalizó con una sonrisa.

-Me darás un beso por cada favor que te haga?- Le dijo con picardía.

-Ya vete de acá Potter! O harás que me arrepienta!- le amenazó.

-Esta bien Pecas, pero sólo porque quiero que en un futuro cercano se repita- le dijo mirándola- Te quiero, Lily Evans- Y se fue de su cuarto.

"Yo también Te quiero, James Potter" susurró la pelirroja, sin que el chico la escuchara, cerrando los ventanales. Mañana sería un día bastante emocionante.

**OoooO**

**Lo siento! De verdad que sí... pero estaba perdida, me sentaba frente al pc y me bloqueaba, ahora como que todo volvio a la normalidad y pude escribir... de verdad espero que les guste este chap, me costó bastante escribirlo! La verdad es que me senté el día sábado a escribir y como que las ideas de pronto afloraban... sólo en este notebook se me hace fácil escribir! Mi madre lo prestó como por un mes y comprenderán que eso no ayudó en absoluto a mi falta de inspiración u.u La idea era subir este chap el día 5, porque era mi cumple, una fecha importante para mi... pero ese día todo estuvo en mi contra (aun que lo pasé de lujo, pero no pude terminar el chap como pretendía!) entonces aquí me tienen, el día miércoles (aun que para mi es como si fuera martes, pues son las 12.40 am) actualizando finalmente! Terminé de escribir hace exactamente 40 minutos xD! Pero mi buen padre me hecho del pc por la hora, ya que el trabaja! Así que le robé el notebook a mi madre (6) y ahora estoy escribiendo como loca... pero es porque de verdad que me sentía frustrada de no poder actualizar antes porque no tenía nada decente y creo que este chap se convirtió en la bendita luz de mi oscuridad! (El sueño me pone algo mamona xD!)**

**En fin! Hablemos del chap! Me centré absolutamente en Lily. En lo que estaba sintiendo, pensando, expulsando todo! Además de que descubrió un secreto bien grande. Aquí por fin se explica un poco porqué Alessa hizo lo que hizo, aun que no es justificable! Y lo de James... de verdad que esa parte no la tenía para nada planeada, pero me gustó! Estoy en mi parte ultra vengativa con cualquier ser que sea del sexo opuesto xD! Y James pagó las consecuencias... pero de verdad creo que Lily tenía de verdad demasiadas ganas de gritarle todas esas cosas... James le hizo daño y en una muy buena cantidad, así que aquí por fin Lily le dijo todo lo que le pasaba! Y el final?! De verdad que me salió de chiripaso! Si no les digo yo que la inspiración volvio como si se tratara de magia xD! Por eso espero sus reviews! De verdad! Porque cada vez que me sentaba y no podía escribir sentía que debía hacerlo por todos uts! Por todos los que han seguido mi fic y que esta escritora que se tarda su buen tiempo en actualizar agradece!**

**Saludos a Potters-light, Nena-prongs, clau malfoy, Fran ktrin Black, Carmen Evans, Rebex Potter y Rei Potter!**

**AioZ!**


	2. Información!

No es una actualización, les escribo para pedirles disculpas por no haber escrito antes.

Se me había olvidado como entrar a esta cuenta x.x recién hoy me iluminé.

Volveré a subir la historia con un capitulo semana a semana, pero con el nuevo seudónimo de PaoDol.

La idea de subirla nuevamente es para ir poniéndome de nuevo al día con los chaps y así también uds. van recordando la historia.

Subiré el primer capítulo el día jueves 14, porque la página no me deja antes, y así todos los días jueves.

La historia hasta donde quedamos tenía unos 22 capítulos, creo que haré unos 2 o tres más para poder terminarla y cerrar el ciclo.

Muchas gracias por la paciencia =) y por animarme con los rr! Que no estarán demás cuando la vuelva a subir =) Porque así me van ayudando y me dicen que otras cosas quieren ir agregando.

Saludos! Y nos estamos leyendo =)!

PaoDol!


End file.
